Millie Brown
|portrays = Young Alice |birthplace = Marbella, Málaga, Spain |status=Co-Starring |gallery=no |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = Heart of Stone}} Millie Bobby Brown is the British actress who portrays young Alice on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Biography Millie Bobby Brown was born on February 19, 2004 in Marbella, Málaga, Spain. She is the daughter of Robert and Kelly Brown and the sibling of Paige, Charlie and Ava. Her family relocated to Bournemouth, Dorset when Brown was four years old. They later emigrated to Orlando, Florida. She was born with partial hearing in one ear, gradually losing all hearing in that ear over several years. She resides between London and Atlanta, Georgia. After showing an interest in the entertainment business at a young age, Millie's parents sold everything to make a move to Hollywood, so their daughter could have a chance of fulfilling her dreams. In 2013, she made her acting debut on the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, portraying the role of young Alice. In 2014, she had a starring role in the BBC America paranormal drama-thriller series Intruders as Madison O'Donnell. She then made guest appearances in the CBS police procedural drama NCIS, the ABC sitcom Modern Family, and the ABC medical drama series Grey's Anatomy. In 2016. she gained a worldwide success when she was cast as the mysterious "Eleven" on the Netflix produced science-fiction show, Stranger Things. Her portrayal received critical acclaim and she was nominated for the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series and the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series. She won the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series with her co-stars and won the 43rd Saturn Award for Best Performance by a Younger Actor in a Television Series. For her role as Eleven in the second season of ''Stranger Things, she received her second Emmy nomination in 2018. In November 2016, Brown starred in the music video for Sigma and Birdy's single "Find Me". Since November 2016, she has appeared in commercial advertisements for Citigroup. In January 2017, she made her modelling debut in Calvin Klein's By Appointment campaign. The following month, she was signed to the agency IMG Models. She appeared in the campaign of the Italian brand ''Moncler in the summer of 2018. Brown made her feature film debut in 2019, in the sequel to Godzilla, titled Godzilla: King of the Monsters. She will reprise her role in the 2012 film ''Godzilla vs. Kong. In January 2018, Brown was cast to star and produce the film adaptation of Enola Holmes Mysteries. On 20 April 2018, she became the youngest person ever to be included in ''Time magazine's list of the 100 most influential people in the world and on 20 November 2018, it was announced that she had become the youngest person ever to be appointed as a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador. In November 2018, EA Games announced that Brown collaborated with ''The Sims 4 programmers to feature in the Sims 4 Positivity Challenge. She was named by Time magazine as one of the most influential teens of 2017 and of 2018. In 2018, ''The Hollywood Reporter named Brown among Hollywood's top thirty stars under age eighteen. In March 2019, it was announced that Milli will be starring in the film adaptation of ''The Thing About Jellyfish by Ali Benjamin, as Suzy. Also in March 2019, she became the ambassador of UEFA's Together #WePlayStrong campaign. Trivia *She is afraid of sharks, the dark, and bungalows. Filmography Appearances External links * * * * * References }} Category:Female Cast Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Cast Category:Co-Starring Cast